


#44 - Drowning

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [44]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: drowning, Dokugakuji.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: drowning, Dokugakuji. No beta.

He wakes in the dark next to a warm, breathing body, and for a terrifying moment he's back in that grubby little house in that dishonored bed.

Not anymore, he reminds himself. This is Houtou Castle. I'm Dokugakuji.

The man beside him is shorter than Dokugakuji, long-haired, wiry rather than muscular. His sleeping face is more relaxed than Dokugakuji has ever seen it before. The sight is overwhelming, and for a moment, Dokugakuji is drowning in his own feelings of relief, protectiveness, and love.

_A drowning kappa. Heh, that's funny._ He spoons up behind Kou and drowns in sleep instead.


End file.
